


One Wall Apart: DBH Teacher AU

by RussianGirl_22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianGirl_22/pseuds/RussianGirl_22
Summary: Imagine this: What if Jericho was a school? what If many of our favorite characters of DBH were teachers? what If Alice was Kara's biological child? What if they lived in 2020 that wasn't in lockdown from the Corona virus? What if they were all humans?
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Kara/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 27





	1. The Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Stangers, first of all thank you for reading this fan fic. second of all you should all know that I'm terrible when it comes to writing. this first chapter is kinda slow and boring. you should know that this is a Connara fanfic but I will try to involve other shipments. finaly Its only fair that I say that I borrowed a few ideas from a fanfic on this website that I personlly loved called "Of Cupcakes and Chemisty". I OWN NOTHING!!!!

The stars gleamed in the night sky, with fireflies that tried to mimic them as if it was their life long wish to fly up into space and become one with the night sky. A cool breeze caused the light rustling of the trees and bushes of the gardens that were filled with a mild scent of millions of flowers that made a unique scent that would make only the most exquisite of perfumes. It was a beautiful sight that was only made better by Connor’s favorite person in the world. He loved her dearly, he’s felt like this for years. Her hazel hair, her arctic blue eyes that showed more warmth than any fire, he loved her smile that was brighter than any star, but most importantly, he loved her. She was kind and smart. She was all he’d ever wanted, she was his Juliet, his cleopatra, his one and only. If only this moment could last forever.  
But unfortunately true happiness rarely lasts. And this moment is no exception for when he leaned in to kiss her he was startled awake by his alarm.  
Monday, April 6, 2020-4:00am it read, screeching at him to wake up and get ready for his first day of work at Jericho, a school that has an unusually high amount of prestige. With a groan he started to climb out of bed, his body sore and in pain from sleeping in kinds of positions that are only possible when sleeping alone on a king sized bed. Dismissing his alarm he proceeded with his morning routine like clock work, which is as follows:  
4:05am- make bed  
4:10am- wash face and brush teeth  
4:15am- make and eat breakfast  
4:45am- change into sportswear  
4:50am- go walk dogs(his blue-eyed huskies named Kore and Athena)  
and jog/do basic workout  
5:20am- take shower, brush hair(apply hair products), shave, and brush teeth (again)  
5:40am- change into daily attire(suit and tie)  
5:50am- feed fish, put on shoes, grab briefcase, phone and keys  
5:55am- check self one last time in a mirror by the door.  
5:56am- say goodbye to pets, set alarm, and lock front doors  
6:00am- get in car and leave to work(he drives a black 2020 Mercedes-Benz CLA)  
The same thing every morning with occasional deviations, but none significant enough to throw him off schedule. And everyday when he drives he listens to the same calm jazz.  
***  
The bright yellow sun, a sky so unforgettably blue with an occasional cloud of white and a breeze that came and went as it pleased. Such a beautiful day to spend in a garden of unlimited beautiful flowers. And in this garden there are but two souls, Kara and a man with eyes the color of shining copper and hair as black as night, that has a weird yet handsome look of neat yet messy. The man was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up halfway. Kara herself had her hair down and was wearing a white sundress. The two ran and played in the garden, they even made flower crowns. At one point a butterfly landed on the man’s nose which made the two laugh, but the cheerful laugh soon stopped for Kara when the man started drifting away, and the laugh of the man became more sinister. Everything around her started to turn into blackness. Kara got up and started to chase after the man who soon faded into nothing. And Kara could do nothing but cry.  
“Please, don’t go!” she begged. “Don’t leave me! Please! I have no one else but you,” and as those words escaped her mouth, she woke up with tears rolling down her face.  
“It was just a dream” she thought, wiping away the tears, “Or rather a nightmare… maybe both.” Checking that she hadn't woken her daughter Alice, she climbed out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom to wash her face. “That dream again,” she thought, “I haven’t seen it in years, why is it back now?” Wiping her face, she looked at the time. 4:00am it read “It’s a bit early for me to start making breakfast, I guess I’ll take a shower”  
After a quick rinse she proceeded to make breakfast for Alice and Todd, their housemate who as of late has been getting agitated easier and easier by the day. Once breakfast was ready she woke up Alice and Todd as usual and the three of them had breakfast. For Todd, Kara made Bacon and eggs with coffee. Alice ate some oatmeal with fruits and orange juice. Kara herself only ate some toast with tea.  
Once breakfast ended Kara washed the dishes while Alice went and washed up. Overall they both finished around 5am and Kara went to iron Alice’s school uniform which consisted of a black skirt with a line of white around the trim and a similar line around the lapel and sleeves of her jacket along with a white dress shirt, a blue tie and a blue arm band for the members of the student council(for which Alice is the youngest member ). On the chest the jacket had the school’s crest which was a white circle with a blue triangle inside. After she was finished Alice went to get dressed and Kara went to get ready herself. Kara wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a teal kerchief.  
After getting dressed Alice grabbed her backpack and Kara grabbed her purse and after putting on their jackets they both departed to their daily endeavors. they were going to take a car but since it was an unusually sunny day they decided to walk.  
***


	2. The First Sighting of "Her"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor drives to work, Kara and Alice walk. a bit of their past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably mention that this series will talk about a lot of flowers specifically it will be making reference to the language of flowers. also please tell me what you think of my writing so far and feel free to make comments about what you feel could be changed.

For Connor the ride to work was fairly boring, as usual with one exception that is. He couldn’t stop thinking about the dream he had, or to be precise, he couldn’t stop thinking of the woman he saw in his dream. Of Course how could he stop thinking about her? She was the one he once loved. Her arctic blue eyes are the reason why he chose huskies when he got them as puppies 5 years prior.  
“How long has it been since I last saw her? Since I left her?” he thought. “8 years… eight years ago I left her, eight years ago I broke her heart, eight years ago I abandoned her” with this final thought he realized that he had arrived at his destination. Jericho, the school that’s so old that it looks like a university.  
Turning off his car he made one final look in the mirror and with a deep sigh, he took his briefcase and stepped out of his car. That’s when he saw “her” or at least a woman that looked like her. A woman wearing a white blouse, teal kerchief, and a black pencil skirt. She was talking to a little girl. She fixed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The little girl said something, and that's when he saw it. The smile that’s always brighter than the sun, the smile that always reminded him of a yellow tulip, the smile of a ghost from his past.  
Someone yelled Connor’s name but he didn’t notice it.  
“Eight years” those words escaped Connor’s mouth.  
“Eight years what?‘ said a familiar voice. Hearing this voice snapped Connor back to reality. He blinked and the woman was gone.  
“Hm? oh , hey Markus,”  
“Yeah, Hi, so what about eight years?” Markus question.  
“What? Eight years?” It took Connor a moment to register what Markus was talking about. “Oh! Yeah it’s nothing important, just a thought”  
“Oh ok. Anyways, welcome to Jericho, the school that values talent and intellect, over money. Let’s go. I'll show you to your classroom and introduce you to some people.”  
Connor thanked him and the two left, and the next hour was a tour of the school for Connor.  
***  
It was quite common for Kara and Alice to walk to Jericho, although they would usually leave the house earlier because the walk to the school would usually take about 30 minutes whilst the car ride was much quicker. The car was usually reserved for days where the morning temperatures were quite cold or when it was it was presumed to be raining for most of the day. That being said, although this morning was on the cooler side, Kara was feeling fairly warm and decided to remove her jacket about 5 minutes before arriving at school. When they stopped so Kara could do so, Alice’s attention was swayed to a small patch of flowers growing out of the sidewalk. That is what led Kara to the small patch of beauty discovered by Alice.  
However that patch of beauty, when seen by Kara, brought back a somber sorrow that she felt so many years before when, on that fateful day in November, the man who she cherished so dearly, left her for a reason that she did not know. Or so she told herself. In reality, she just couldn’t remember, or rather wouldn’t. It was a promise she made to herself and the universe when she found out that she was pregnant with that man’s child. She swore that for the sake of the child she would do everything she could to give it all the love it deserved. And so she promised herself that for this child she would forget and never remember why he left her. Even if it meant that she had to hide her the anger and hatred she had for that man. The man who, on that fateful day in November, left her with nothing but pain, grief, anger, a child, and a single flower, the everlasting Forget-Me-Not. And with that thought, she shed a single tear. Because at that moment, she could only afford to release a single drop of every emotion she felt. And yet that drop she didn’t notice.  
“Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?’ Alice asked, noticing the tear rolling down her mother’s cheeks that were reddened by the morning cold.  
That question snapped Kara back to reality, it was only she touched her cheek to realize the existence of that single tear. A tear that showed years of pain and anger, sorrow and distress, relief and joy. A tear that shouldn’t have been seen by anyone. especially Alice. Kara stood there for a moment, in disbelief, looking at the part of a tear that sat in her hand, before she quickly wiped the rest of it off of her face.  
“I- I’m fine,” Kara said. “those Forget-Me-Nots are just so, indescribably beautiful,” a lie.that Kara could tell Alice saw right through. Although Alice always knew when Kara lied.  
Alice looked into Kara’s eyes. And what she saw surprised her. Kara’s eyes often showed more emotion then Kara and this moment was no exception. The surprise was what they were asking. Kara’s eyes were begging Alice to not question any further, and although Alice has seen this in Kara’s eyes many times before, she has never seen them look so… desperate. It’s as if ALL of her insecurities, and all of her pain was shown in that one look. And so Alice didn’t. Instead she gave Kara a big bright smile, agreed, and changed the topic to something more cheerful. Dogs to be more specific, a discussion during which Alice Compared Kara to a Siberian Husky. And that's what they talked about for the rest of the walk to school. And Kara didn’t mind any of it because she knew that Alice started the topic to distract Kara from whatever made her so upset. Because Kara knew that to some degree Alice understood why she shed that single tear on this beautiful morning, but she still asked Alice about it. And when Alice confirmed this, Kara whilst tucking some loose hair behind her ear, gave Alice a bright smile of gratitude.

***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. And So They Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Meets Connor in the library. Kara and Connor look each other in the eyes for the first time in eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear readers.  
> I think You should know that not all of the Ideas of this story are mine. some detail were suggested by my friends and my sister, and I did use a bit of dialogue from a romantic dramady I watched a few years ago, but I thought it fits so I added it. I hope you guys enjoy. please leave a comment to tell me what you think of my writing so far or if you have any questions or suggestions. I'm sorry if this Fanfic feels a bit slow paced and overly descriptive. part of it is because I'm not good at writing and part of it is to help you guys picture what I'm picturing. I do suggest that you listen to classical music when reading this cause it played a huge role in giving me an Idea of how to portray emotion in certain scene.

Aside from what occurred during their walk to school, everything that morning was quite normal. Kara and Alice entered the school building around 6:45am which gave them plenty of time before school started at 7:30am. Alice went to the library to return the books and maybe see if she can find any interesting books to read next. The library itself is every bookworm's dream, it has thousands of books. Books that varied in genre, reading level, and even language. For this reason Alice loved the library. It was like a portal to countless worlds and stories. It was everything a child like Alice dreamed of. The only issue was deciding which book to read next.  
And whilst deciding which piece of scripture she would be committing to, two adult male voices entered the library. One familiar to everyone at the school and one, unknown to Alice. The familiar of course belonged to their principal and art teacher, Mr. Markus Manfred, a man who Alice knew quite well, not only because she was on the student council and often had to correspond with him on different issues, but also because he was a dear friend of her mother. And although Markus initially didn’t spot her when he first walked into the library, he greeted her as soon as he noticed her.  
“Good morning Alice!” He exclaimed with glee. “I see you’re choosing some more books to read”  
“That I am Mr. Markus!” She said “Unfortunately I can’t decide which book to read”  
“Have you read Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll?” the second man asked. This surprised Alice briefly but before she could respond, Markus started to introduce the man.  
“Ah, right! I should probably introduce the two of you. Alice, this is Mr. Connor Anderson. He will be teaching math applications in finances and science (MAFS) at our school starting today. Connor, this is Alice Chapman. She is the youngest member of the student council and the daughter of one of my dear friends. I believe she also has your class during 3rd Period.”  
“Nice to meet you Alice” Connor says, reaching out his to Alice “I look forward to seeing you in my class”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” Alice shook Connor’s hand, and flashed her kindest smile at him. “I look forward to being in your class.” Connor returned a gentle smile. And with that Alice bid the two men farewell. And once they left she remembered the suggestion made by her new teacher and quickly went to check the book out.  
***  
Kara meanwhile was in her classroom where she was making final preparations for the lessons she had for that day. That was of course until her friend and colleague North interrupted with her “news of the day” which should really just be called gossiping.  
“It’s time for the scoop of the day!” North exclaimed. As she excitedly walked up and sat on the corner of Kara’s desk.  
“North I really don’t have the time for this.” Kara stated, while trying to work on her computer. “I really have to finish this so it can print”  
“Whatever you’re doing can wait.” North said, closing Kara’s laptop. “I guarantee this is more important.”  
“What could be more important than me finishing my work?” Kara tried to re-open her laptop but failed due to North’s interference.  
“How about the fact that you will have a new colleague and classroom neighbor? Who I might add is a total Stud” North smirked.  
“Aren’t you dating Markus?” Kara said with a tease and a smile.  
“Hey, just cause I’m dating him doesn’t mean I can’t state facts. Plus you know I would never cheat on Markus, especially with his old college friend.”  
“If you say so. Now can I get back to work?”  
“Actually no because I actually came here to take you to meet him. A direct request from Markus himself. He should be introducing everyone to him right now” with a sigh. Kara got up from her desk and started walking with North to the staff room where everyone was supposed to be at that time to meet their new colleague. As soon as Kara reached the staffroom she froze at the entrance. It was him. The ghost from her past. The man that she tried so hard to forget and yet couldn’t. The man who left her so many years ago on that fateful day in November.  
***  
He was slowly introduced to everyone, including Josh, the world history teacher, Simon the king of the schools music and theatre department, Luther the man go gold who worked with special ed students, Ralph the school gardner and botany teacher, Rupert the biology teacher, Jerry the engineers teacher, and North who for some reason taught both PE and Health(Sex ED). And then it came to be Kara’s turn to be introduced.  
That is when their eyes locked for the first time in eight years. It only lasted for a moment but whatever the two were feeling was released into the atmosphere and filled the room with emotional tension that was now felt by everyone. Although the only ones that could somewhat understand the tension were Connor and Kara.. The tension kept everyone's attention on the two when Markus started to ‘introduce’ them.  
“Ahem, uh, Connor this is Ms. Kara Chapman. Kara this is Mr. Connor Anderson.” Connor reached out his hand and Kara shook it in return.  
“Thanks Markus but we’ve actually met before. We were friends back in college.” Connor said.  
“Really? Kara is this true?” Markus questioned, looking at Kara for an answer.  
“Yes,” she replied “although Mr. Anderson is over exaggerating we were merely acquaintances. I barely even remember him” when she said that it felt like the temperature in the room dropped to 30 below. Everyone was shocked to hear such a cold response from a person as warm as Kara. And for a moment the room stood in silence, until Kara spoke again “Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to finish” and with that she left the room. North and Markus quickly exchanged in glances before North followed Kara.  
It took a few minutes for the tension in the room to dissipate and for everyone to go back to what they were doing. That is everyone except Connor who stood there staring at the door in disbelief, even though he knew that he deserved this for leaving her on that fateful day in November.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. What The Hell Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North questions Kara about her past with Connor. Connor decides he must apologize. Markus starts to have slight suspicions about Connor's and Kara's pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for time keeping purposes in this story I made a basic school schedule. I Based it off of the schedule that my High School used. period would refer when you had the class. when the teachers and students had lunch depended on the location of the classroom for their 5th period class. 1st floor and portables was first lunch, second floor and Gymnasiums were 2nd lunch. and then prep periods were for teachers to do what they need to. it varied base on the teacher.  
> Per. 1: 7:30 - 8:30  
> Per. 2: 8:35 - 9:35  
> Per. 3: 9:40 - 10: 40  
> Per. 4: 10:45 - 11:45  
> Per. 5: 11: 50 - 12: 50 (1st lunch: 11: 50 - 12:30)  
> 12: 35 - 1: 35 (2nd lunch: 12:55 - 1:35)  
> Per. 6: 1:40- 2: 40

As soon as Kara left the staff room, she retreated back to her classroom. She would’ve slammed the door shut if not for the fact that the doors closed themselves at a fairly slow pace. Sitting down at her desk, Kara placed her elbows on her desk and hid her face in the palms of her hands. And there she sat for what felt like an eternity. And whilst Kara was in this trance of frustration North, who followed her from the staff room, started to speak.  
“Barely know him, huh?” North asked. “Sounds like someone's memory is failing them. The question is whether it's yours or his.” Kara lifts her face from her palms and stares at North with desperate eyes.  
“Yes I barely knew him ” she stated “we went to college together and barely talked. Can’t you just leave it at that?”  
“Well I can, but what kind of friend would I be if I left you alone like this?” North teased.  
“One that lets her friend finish working?”  
“No Kara, I would be a bad friend. Plus seeing that you were just sitting there with your face buried in your hands I doubt you’d get much work done. Now you wanna tell me what the hell happened between you two or what?”  
“It’s fine North, nothing happened between us. I told you I barely even know him” Kara snapped at her. North then picked up a pencil off of Kara’s desk and started to fidget with it.  
“Kara, we both know that's not true. If it were true I can guarantee that I wouldn’t have been here questioning you. On top of that, the staff room turned so cold from your response that I fear your heart has turned to ice. Now stop acting like a child and just tell me!” North exclaimed snapping the pencil from frustration. The snap of the pencil brought with it a momentary silence. Kara sighed.  
“I’m sorry, North but I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Kara said, while turning to her computer and continuing her work. “Plus I’ve told you the story before.” At that point North turned confused.  
And at that moment Alice walked into the room, and everything came into place. North stared at Alice in disbelief and then turned to Kara for confirmation. And with one glance Kara confirmed North’s suspicion. She was frozen from shock and just watched as Kara turned to Alice with a smile, gave her a hug, and then proceeded to have a small chat with Alice. If there was any ice in Kara’s heart, Alice's presence thawed it out.  
“So um, yeah I’ll talk to you later” North said. “Oh! And I promise what we discussed will be kept between the two of us.” After receiving a look of gratitude from Kara, North left the room, still filled with shock and confusion. Ofcourse, North understood only part of the story. She knew that 8 years ago Kara was dating a guy who she loved dearly and she knew that they separated after which Kara found out that she was pregnant with Alice and yet didn’t tell the father. And now North has found out that the man was their new colleague. Now it's been a long time that North has heard about Kara’s ex. She always refused to talk about him, in fact it's a miracle that North knows this much. And now thinking about the tension she felt in the staff room she understood why she refused to talk about him. Because he caused a painful release of pent up emotions that Kara tried so hard to hide.That’s when the realization hit her. Kara now has to work with him. Not only that but their classrooms are right next to each other, in other words there was no way for Kara to hide those emotions meaning that she might need a girls night out.  
***  
Shortly afterwards, Alice also left Kara’s classroom and now Kara was all alone. She finished her work quite quickly and was now she was left with nothing but her frustrations. Of course this wasn’t the first time that she was stressed with events that happened first thing in the morning, but this was probably the most emotional stress she’s felt in years. And honestly she didn’t quite know how she felt. Was she afraid of having to face the shadows of her past or is she worried of what will happen now that he’s back? Maybe both. She was furious and filled with sorrow, and yet with the thought of his return, some of those emotions dissipated. That’s not to say that she was happy, or that she has forgiven him, but somehow he still made her feel at peace, and she never was able to bring herself to hate him no matter how hard she tried. The thought of him would usually fill her with a bit of joyful sorrow, and was accompanied with limitless the pain of years of tortuous memories of a lost love, and at this moment her heart was briefly filled with joy. That is until the overpowering guilt took over when a huge wave of realization hit her..  
“What have I done?” she thought. It was his first day in a new work environment where he probably knew close to no one, and what she said and did must have made him feel unwelcome. Granted he kind of deserved such a cold treatment from Kara, and yet she felt… guilty. It was then that she decided that she must apologize. It’s the right thing to do. But how was she to apologize, and when? She could just straight up walk up to him and apologize and yet that didn’t quite feel right. And then it came to her, she had prep during 4th period, which was right before the two of them had lunch(refer to notes in beginning). And since 3rd period she taught a culinary class she can bake him an apology pastry. Luckily for her they were planning on making cookies during 3rd period anyways. And just like that her positive mood returned.  
***  
Connor was now also in his classroom, that which was right next to Kara’s. He himself was also feeling quite guilty although he has felt like this since the day he left 8 years prior. It was nothing new, for every time he tried to justify his reason for leaving to himself he simply felt more guilty than he did previously. He knew it was to protect her but he just hated that he didn’t tell her that. All he did was tell her that he didn’t love her no matter how much of a lie it was. When he said those words to her eight years ago all he could do is hope that his eyes conveyed the true reason that he left. But there was no guarantee that she did. And even though he hated having to tell her that he didn’t love her all those years ago, he knew that if he told her the true reason why he had to leave her, she and her stubborn nature would persist to fight and risk her life, and that was a price he wasn’t willing to pay even though he wanted to fight for their love as well. To him her life was too precious and he knew that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. So he decided that he would rather hate himself for hurting her so that she could be safe and live happily. In his eyes it was a sacrifice for the greater good. And so he left.  
But now fate has given a chance to apologize for hurting her. A chance that he didn’t think he’d ever get. And now that he has this chance he has to make the best of it.  
“Her actions and words depicted hatred” he muttered whilst pacing “And yet her eyes... ” he stopped, looked at the window, marched up to it and glanced at the beautiful blue sky. “Her eyes showed pain, yet relief, anger yet joy. They showed hatred, and yet they still reminded me of yellow tulips.”  
“Yellow tulips huh?” Connor turned around in surprise of the voice only to see Markus standing near the door frame. “Never took you for a romantic.” Markus teased  
“It’s not called being romantic, if I’m stating facts” Connor replied. He then proceeded to return to his desk.  
“Whatever you say Romeo,” Markus said with a shrug. “My question is… ,” he started, As he walked up to Connors desk, “how is it that you, a person who has almost no understanding of social cues, can understand a person with emotions that are simply complicated. The only other person I’ve witnessed being able to read her so well is her daughter.” Connor felt his heart turn to stone and froze as that statement lingered in his memory.  
“O-oh, she has a daughter?” Connor asked with a stoic voice.  
“Yes, in fact you met her earlier today in the library.” Markus responded.  
“So I guess Kara is married now?”  
“Not as far as I know. Kara never really talked about Alice’s father. I tried asking her about it once but her eyes showed great pain so I dropped it.” That statement made Connor feel a great deal of relief. “Anyways what’s the story between you two? How the hell did you get on her bad side?”  
“It’s a long story, from college years. In Fact I met you about 2 months after I last saw her” Connor recounted. “Let’s just say I doubt she’ll ever forgive me,”  
“Well maybe you should start apologizing.” Markus suggested with a smirk.  
“That’s exactly what I was planning on doing”  
And with that final statement Markus bid Connor farewell and left the room. The overall plan for Connor today was simple: the previous teacher had a test planned for the student and Connor would use it as an opportunity to see where each student was at. With that the bell for students to start heading to class rang. It was time for school to start.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed feel free to ask questions in the comment section.


	5. The Beauty of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor prepares his apology gift for Kara, and reminisces about when he found out what her favorite flower was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Just a little warning, this chapter does end on a slight cliffhanger but I will be updating the next chapter either today or tomorrow, so be ready. Also I'm sorry if it feels like the plot is progressing too slowly. once again feel free to ask questions in the comments. And just an FYI Hank will probably first enter the story in either chapter 7 or 8, possibly chapter 9, depending on how the my writing progresses. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Connor’s plan for apologizing was simple, according to school policies he has the full right to leave the school premises during his prep period as long as he is back before the prep period is over. So during the second period (which was his prep) all he had to do was quickly drive back to his house, pick some flowers, quickly, make a bouquet and get back to school within an hour. Of course easier said than done but Connor was always up for a challenge. Especially when it came to Kara.  
His first period class was fairly boring. In fact, while his students were busy taking a test, he ended up sketching out his idea for the bouquet he designed. It was a simple design he would go with 3 simply beautiful flowers. In fact he was so carried away with the designing that he almost didn’t realise that class was about to end. He made sure that each student turned in their work and as soon as the bell rang each student quickly shuffled out of the room and he soon followed behind them, locking the room. Dashing down the hall, Connor almost crashed into Markus who was going in the opposite direction. He quickly apologized before rushing off to continue on his mission.  
“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Markus shouted.  
“To prepare my apology” Connor replied with a smirk, before turning back towards the direction that he was rushing to. That smirk is all that needed to be shown, because whenever Connor showed his devilish smirk it would usually indicate a scheme that Connor had brewing in his mind. Markus knew this well, he also knew that when he was scheming it was almost impossible to stop him from achieving his goal.  
“Good luck, Romeo!” Markus shouted. That's all that he could say.  
As soon as Connor got outside of the school building, he sprinted to his car, something that he was used to doing from his years on the police force, which although he left the force many years ago, he still kept a lot of the habits that he developed.  
Jumping in his car, Connor quickly buckled up, adjusted his rearview mirror and carefully drove out of the school parking lot. That was indeed the only safe part of his driving this morning, because as soon as he left the parking lot, he was driving like he was back on the force, and chasing after a wanted criminal. Speeding by 30MPH, neglect for any stop lights, and many sharp turns. Although it was dangerous it was definitely effective, for he turned a 30 minute drive into one that lasted no more than 7 minutes. In other words he had about 45 minutes to prepare the perfect bouquet.  
Instead of entering his house he ran to the garden that he spent years on, the very garden that held the first rose bush that the two Connor and Kara planted together, a white rose bush, symbolizing purity, innocence, youthfulness and even young love. This however is not one of the plants he was looking for today. His mission today would require flowers that send the right messages, in this case, purple Hyacinths (Forgive me), yellow Tulips (your smile is bright), and white Daisies(Hope). Of course the daisies themselves weren’t included for their message, in fact their purpose was special, it was the flower that at one point was her favorite. And if Connor knew anything about Kara, that flower was probably still her favorite. After arranging the bouquet, Connor finished it off by tieing a creme colored ribbon around the stems.  
Overall the creation of the flower arrangement took him less than 20 minutes which meant that he could drive back to work a bit safer. And so before he set off back to work he quickly grabbed a jar that was just the perfect size for the bouquet to sit comfortably and filled it with water to keep the bouquet fresh and beautiful. The drive back to Jericho was still fairly reckless, and Connor is more than sure that he’s going to receive more than a few tickets for his driving, but right now he couldn’t care less, because he finally has a chance to apologize, or at least start to apologize.  
Connor Arrived at the school with 20 minutes of the class period to spare and so for the rest of the class period he sat there making small adjustments to the bouquet trying to make it perfect. And whilst doing so he sat there reminiscing about the past. The specific memory that came to mind was when he found out that Kara loved daisies. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.  
It was shortly after they met, Connor and Kara were on a walk in a park, on a sunny afternoon in May. It was honestly a kind of awkward situation, this outing was supposed to act as an apology for something Connor did when he first met Kara, and they didn’t really know what to talk about so they just made small talk. That kind of made the situation a bit more awkward but they somehow got past that moment when they started to talk about nature and beauties of the world and life. At one point they stopped at a stand for some beverages, Connor ordered coffee and Kara, after Connor’s insistence, requested a cup of tea. Connor paid as soon as he ordered after which while Kara was distracted petting a nearby stray cat, Connor noticed an old granny near a bench selling flowers, and for some reason, even though there were plenty of great options varying from Roses to Chrysanthemums, the flowers that spoke to him at that moment were the snow white daisies. And so he decided to buy some for Kara. And so when he presented them to her she was filled with great delights. This was the first time Connor saw Kara’s bright smile. It was a smile that he would never forget, because for the first time in his life, it felt as if his heart grew wings and began to flutter. It was a unique feeling that was uncomfortable and yet pleasant. At the same time he felt his ears start to burn a bit and his cheeks began to feel a bit flushed. And this feeling grew when Kara made a comment about the flowers being her favorite. From that point the meeting became less awkward and much more welcoming. To Connor it was unusual to get along with someone so well in such a short period of time, and yet with Kara it felt right.  
Connor ofcourse, snapped back to reality once the bell that ended the class period and Connor, after making a final adjustment, hid the bouquet on a windowsill, after which he went into the hallway to stand by the door and greet his students. Or at least that was the plan but he was soon distracted by Kara locking her classroom and walking to one across the hall from Connor’s, which was of course the Culinary classroom. And so he stared for a while until he heard a squeal and a thud.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. feel free to leave a comment, suggestion or just ask questions. I'll try my best to respond ASAP.


	6. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus team up to lecture mean spirited students. Students gossip about Connor's and Kara's relation ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just for fun (and because I don't want to ruin any characters that already exist in DBH) I added a few OCs into the plot named Elodie, Bridget, Josh, Winston, Keith, and Caleb. I'm still thinking on what kind of personalities the Characters will have so feel free to make suggestions. also feel free to suggest some last names for them. I hope you enjoy

Turning his attention to the sound, he was shocked to see Alice on the ground and her papers and books everywhere. To the side there were two boys who appeared to be older than Alice by at least five years standing there laughing at and teasing Alice. Alice looked distraught as if she was about to cry. This filled Connor with an overwhelming amount of anger. And so he walked over to Alice.  
“Are you okay?” he asks her with a soft voice. Alice responded with a teary eyed nod as she tried to pick up all her stuff, but Connor stopped her. “It’s fine. Just leave it, I’ll take care of it. For now just go to Ms. Chapman and tell her to call Mr. Manfred to this hall” Alice looks at him with eyes that look as if they’re about to burst into tears, gives him a nod and runs to Kara. As soon Alice leaves Connor turns his attention to the boys, who still stupidly think that it's ok to make fun of Alice in front of a staff member. His expression changes to the serious expression that he developed from his years on the police force. An expression that he would usually use on the worst offenders.   
Noticing this, the two boys quickly turn around and start to run.  
“Freeze!” Connor shouts. The two boys froze, and with them, so did everyone else in the hall. “Now turn around and get back here.” he demands. The boys hesitate before turning around and returning to where they were. At this point, everyone just stood there and watched.  
“What grade are you boys in?” Connor asked with his interrogative voice   
“8th grade” the boys responded  
“You guys think it’s fun bullying someone so much younger than you?”   
“N-no sir.” the boys stammered  
“I’m sorry what was that?” he stated  
“No Sir!”   
“Then do you think it makes you seem more manly?”  
“No sir.”  
“Really? Then why the hell are you bullying a little girl?” Connor asked. The boys stood there in silence. “Answer me!” Connor demanded. Before the boys were able to answer Markus interrupted.  
“What’s going on here?” Markus asked “I was told there’s some sort of situation here.”  
“Ah, Mr. Manfred perfect timing” Connor stated “These boys apparently think that it’s ok to bully a child five years younger than them to the brink of tears” Markus’ expression changed from worry to anger.   
“Really?” Markus turns his attention to the boys “and of course the trouble is caused by you two. Do you have nothing better to do than bring shame on yourselves and our school, or are you guys just playing dumb?” Markus turns his attention back to Connor. “Who’s the poor child who they were bullying this week?”  
“Alice Chapman,” Connor responded glaring at the two boys. Markus switched from being angry to furious, along with many of the staff members observing the situation. “But the question remains, why the hell did you guys think it’s a good idea to bully Alice?!”  
“Because she’s a teacher’s pet” one of the boys responded.  
“Because she’s a teacher’s pet.. So you’re bullying a little girl who’s 5 years younger than you because she’s a decent human being?!” Connor question. It took all his strength to not smack the two bullies upside their heads.  
“Honestly that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Markus stated. “You know what? I’m so fed up with the two of you. You two are to spend the rest of the school day in the disciplinary office and then have after school detention. We will be calling your parents and will discuss further punishment with them. Now everyone else, get to where you’re supposed to be this instance!” With that the halls quickly emptied.  
Connor went to pick up Alice’s stuff, including a book, a book which Connor suggested to her earlier that day. Seeing the book made him smile a bit.  
“Honestly, how much of an ass must one be to bully a child as sweet as Alice/” Connor questions.  
“I don’t know but I am definitely fed up with those two.” Markus says with a sigh. “Do you want to preside over their detention after-school?” Markus asked with a Smirk. Connor picked up the last of Alice’s stuff and stood up, turning to face Markus with a smirk on his face.  
“Actually that's something I would quite enjoy”   
***  
Soon afterwards the two went their separate ways. Markus went to his office. Connor, however, only went to his classroom to tell the students that they are to spend the next 5 minutes studying up their notes before their test. He then went to check on Alice who at this moment was with Kara. As soon as Connor entered the Culinary classroom he knew that the student knew the procedure quite well because they were already preparing for whatever it is they were cooking that day. Kara, meanwhile, was near her cooking station, on her knees comforting Alice, who was hugging her tightly as if she was afraid that letting go would make Kara disappear. Kara looks up at Connor as he walks up to them.  
“How is she?” he asks worriedly.  
“She’s feeling quite distraught, but she’ll be fine,” she says. “Eventually.”  
“Does she get bullied often?”  
“It happens occasionally, sometimes because of her intellect, sometimes because her father isn’t a part of her life, being the daughter of a teacher also doesn’t help, and sometimes because of all three, but usually the bullying isn’t this bad.” when recounting this it sounded as if Kara herself was about to break into tears.  
Hearing this Connor felt his heart breaking. Partly because he hated to see either Kara or Alice so distraught, and partly because he could easily relate to Alice’s situation. When he went to school he was often bullied for very similar reasons. He knew the pain and he knew that he didn’t want Alice to feel it. So he decided to cheer Alice up. Connor stood up and grabbed a clean napkin and folded it in a way which made it look like a rose. And so Connor then walked up to Alice and with a smile, presented the origami rose to her.   
“A paper rose for the princess of books” He stated. This simple yet, gallant gesture made her grow a smile. Alice accepted the paper rose and thanked Connor with an excited hug.  
“Thank you Mr. Connor!” she exclaimed  
“Alice!” Kara exclaimed with a chuckle of surprise. Connor made a small gesture with his hand to tell Kara to not worry  
“I-it’s fine,” Connor said with a chuckle returning the hug. This somehow not only calmed Alice down but also made her smile.  
After some time Connor asked Alice if she wanted to take the test for his class today or if she wanted to stay with Kara. After a moment of consideration, Alice decided to take the test and so she and Connor returned back to their class. Kara watched them leave the room and seeing that Alice was in a much better mood so quickly brought a Smile to her face.  
“Wow, it’s hard to believe that, that’s the same teacher that’s the same teacher who with one command made everyone in the hall freeze” a female student said. Kara turned toward the student who was a blond with long wavy hair tied in a ponytail named Elodie.   
“What do you mean?” Kara asked in confusion.  
“I mean exactly what I said. After they saw Mr. Anderson approaching them, Keith and Caleb tried to run, and all Mr. Anderson had to do was yell freeze and they along with everyone else in the hallway froze. You can ask Josh he was walking with me when it happened”  
“Oh yeah honestly it's so weird, I had him for first period robotics today and he was so robotic it's hard to believe that he’s the same person as the one we just saw comfort Alice” Said the ginger haired boy. “And based off of what I just saw I guess the rumors about you hating him were just rumors” that statement made Kara’s eyes widen from surprise.  
“What do you mean? What rumor?” Kara asks.  
“Wait you haven’t heard?” Elodie states. “A bunch of teachers are talking about how you were unusually cold to the new teacher. Everyone's talking about it, I’m pretty sure I even heard people placing bets on why you hate him.”  
“Speaking of the bets, I guess I’m out $50” Elodie elbows Josh in the gut for that statement. “Ouch! What? I’m only stating facts”  
“OMG, Josh you’re such an idiot.” Elodie says with an eye-roll. “Honestly you shouldn’t have bet in the first place. It was obviously fake news, it's Ms. Chapman we’re talking about. Of course she wouldn’t be cold to anyone, especially a new coworker.” That statement made Kara turn pale. She walked over to her station leaned against a counter and with a deep sigh she tucks her face into the palms of her hands.  
“This day just keeps getting worse and worse,” Kara mumbles. Seeing this, Elodie realized that the rumors had some truth to them.  
“Oh no! Ms. Chapman you didn’t.”  
“Evidently she did.” Josh said with a snicker. “I can recognize a look of regret when I see it.”  
“Why? Cause that's the look your parents have whenever they see you?” Elodie remarked with a sass.  
“No, it’s because that’s the look your boyfriend has whenever he remembers that he’s dating you.” Josh barked back.  
“That's enough. Both of you. Just go back to your stations and get back to work” Kara snapped at the pair. The two did as they were told, but of course for the rest of the class period most of the students were gossiping about Kara’s and Connor’s pasts. For this reason Kara sat there for a while before, she finally gathered the energy to make the apology cookies. After a few moments of preparing her station, Kara removed her teal kerchief, hung it up, and put on her apron that says “all you knead is love”. She fixed her hair into a messy bun, and after pulling up her sleeves and washing her hands, she began to make the dough for the cookies. And after a few moments doing so, her mood changed in such a way that the whole class was shocked.  
It was common for their teacher to bake along with them, and it was common for her mood to change to something more positive when doing so, if she was in a poor mood previously. But today was different. Her mood kept on changing. At first she was in a mood of what one can assume was disgust and guilt because of how she acted, then it switched to her usual positive mood when baking, which then turned to what appeared to be anger and frustration, and then she had a momentary look of sorrow and pain which soon changed to relief and soon changed into a different form of joy, something that the students have never seen before from her. This of course led to a discussion between the students about what made her so happy. Someone joked that maybe she’s drunk another one made a comment about it seeming like she has some sort of scheme.  
“Her smile kind of looks like that of a high school girl” Elodie comments  
"What do you mean? it looks like her usual smile." A brunette named Winston states  
"No, this is different. She looks like...” with this Elodie’s eyes widened with realization.  
“Looks like what?” Josh asked.  
“Oh. My. GOD!” Elodie said, “Bridget, come her. Doesn’t Ms. Chapman looks like she...” The rest of the question was whispered into the caramel colored girl’s ears.  
“Oh my gosh, she totes does!” Bridget.  
“What is it?!” Josh asks with impatience. But the two girls ignored him, and after telling the boys to stay put, the pair quickly approached their teacher and asked her a question which made the teacher blush a bit and confirm their question. The girls then proceeded to ask a second question which made the Kara bush even more but also made her upset as if their question offended her.  
The two girls returned to the boys with a smile on their face. Their teacher however once again began to go through that weird cycle of emotion except this time it appears as if the anger and frustration mixed with the sorrow. It looked almost as if their beloved teacher was about to break out into tears.  
“What the hell did you guys do?” Winston asked “she looks distraught.”  
“We confirmed our theory,” Bridget said with a smirk. “You wanna tell them”  
“Tell us what? What theory?!” Josh questioned.  
“Our beloved teacher, Ms. Chapman,” Elodie began. “Has a crush.”  
A crush. That statement made the boys’ jaws drop. They were shocked and kept on asking questions. But the girls refused to answer saying that they don’t know much and what they do know they won’t tell because of a girl code. This ended up being the topic of choice for the rest of the class period. Of course if Kara was not lost in thought she would have objected to such “absurd ” conversations and speculations in class as Kara referred to them when the girls asked her about it initially. And so when the class period ended and the students left the classroom, and Kara bid them a farewell the two girls with a smirk, looked first at their beloved teacher, and then the man whose class was across the hall from the culinary classroom and right next to Ms. Chapman's English classroom.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and ask that you leave a comment about what you think of the writing and plot progression so far. feel free to ask questions or make suggestions about the plot in the comments. Thank you for reading!!! And I wish you a good day/night.


	7. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara remember's the first time she cooked for Connor. The two apologize to each other, and together, along with Markus and North, revisit Memory Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Dear readers,  
> I should probably let you guys know that certain things and scenario that will be occurring throughout this fanfic, such as gifting of flowers, pastries, and random teatimes are a thing that Russians do a lot. I decided to incorporate it into my writing for multiple reasons. First of all it just felt like it would fit well with the plot. Second of all, I've recently come to the realization that even though I grew up in the US, I don't actually know too many American ways of standard social gatherings. and finally I just thought that it might fit the characters personalities.
> 
> If you feel like I didn't clarify something well enough in the chapter notes feel free to just ask questions in the comments, or just check out the YouTube channel "Russia Beyond" they explain certain behaviors better than I can. plus you might learn something. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Feel free to write any thoughts about the writing in the comments.

Once all the students emptied the room the only one left was Kara, standing there by the door bidding a final farewell to the last student that left her room. Right before she re-entered the class room she heard Alice’s voice coming from across the hall. She was talking to Connor and they both had great smiles on their faces. Kara stared at the beautiful scene with joy until her eyes momentarily locked with Connor’s. This painted her face with a light tinge of pink and made her quickly retreat into her classroom. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it, and with a giggle covered her blushing face.   
“Well that was awkward,” she thought “I hope he doesn’t think too much of it.” After a sigh, Kara went to check on the cookies she baked as an apology. They were simple sugar cookies but Kara was planning on decorating them with royal icing once they cooled. She remembered how Connor enjoyed their flavor for its simplicity because of his overly sensitive taste buds.   
Kara remembered the first time she learned of this sensitivity. It was when Kara cooked for Connor for the first time. Connor as a detective, had to work a lot of unusual hours which occasionally made him miss a few meals. Of course when Kara found this out, she couldn’t bare the thought of her dear friend starving, so she cooked him a simple meal including a thermos of chicken soup, some chicken with a side of sautéed vegetables, a simple garden salad with lettuce, tomato, cucumber, and onion, and for dessert some simple sugar cookies. At that time she still didn’t have her license so she went out of her way to travel to the police station. Upon her arrival at the station she checked in at the front desk before promptly proceeding where she was surprised to see just how unkempt Connor looked. His suit jacket was hanging on the back of his seat, his tie was loosened, his sleeves were rolled up, his collar was undone and his hair was disheveled from the countless times he ran his hands through it from frustration. Of course Hank, being the one who initially informed Kara of Connor’s ignorance towards his personal health, was not surprised when she walked up to their desks. Connor however was more than shocked to see her there, and was a bit flustered at the fact that she had to see him in such a messy state, and became even more flustered when Kara, whilst lecturing him for failing to take care of himself, proceeded to place the food that she brought on his desk. This behavior of course prompted Hank to tease the two, stating that Kara acts more like a girlfriend than a worried friend which made both Connor and Kara blush and deny his statements. The one thing that did have Hank surprised was the fact that Connor was enjoying the meal so much, stating that Connor often complained about his food due to his sensitivity to taste saying that he was even able to discern the taste of blood when they were searching for where one of their victims was actually killed referring to it as “DIS-COS-TAN” and stating that he wouldn’t be surprised if Connor could taste the victim’s blood type.  
Thinking about this incident made Kara wonder if Hank would tease her in a similar way as he did back then if he saw her right now.  
“Absurd” she thought “Just as absurd as Bridgette’s and Elodie’s question. How can I have a crush on Connor? He burned that bridge 8 years ago,” Kara leaned against a counter and began to nibble on her thumb. “Plus considering what he said back then, I doubt it would matter now anyway. ‘I don’t love you’ It’s funny how 4 little words can shatter a person’s life, although I don’t even know if he meant it, but that also means I don’t know if he meant any of his confessions of love or any of his kind and romantic gestures.” This thought made Kara’s heart ache. “But, right now none of that matters” she thought, lightly smacking her cheeks to snap her out of that thought. “All this is, is an apology for being rude and a thank you gift for helping with Alice. Although it honestly doesn’t feel like cookies will be enough, although if he wasn’t such a heartless fool maybe I would’ve put in more effort.” she thought with a huff. With that she returned to the making of the cookies, specifically decorating them with royal icing.  
The way she designed the cookies was fairly simple. On each cookie she drew some flowers varying between bellflowers, purple hyacinths, and white tulips while the background was a simple pastel blue with a white lace-like outline that, when taking a closer look, looked like a bunch of tiny white hearts. Of course that is a detail Kara did not notice. Once she finished icing the final cookie it was time to let the icing stiffen a bit and so during this time, Kara proceeded to clean the room. It didn’t take Kara long to make the room spotless, and so after the icing stiffened, she spent the rest of her available time arranging the cookies on a plate. So when the bell rang she took a final look at the cookies, picked up the plate, and with a sigh she opened the door to deliver the sweet treat. But when the door swung open Kara herself was met with a surprise. One that she thought she wouldn't meet for the rest of eternity.   
***  
On the other side of the open door was Connor, with one hand behind his back while the other was reaching for the handle. Both Connor and Kara were shocked to see the other infront of them at that moment. They were so shocked that it felt as if time itself froze, and it did, but only for the two of them, and only for a brief moment.  
“O-oh, uh, hi.” Kara stammered. She could feel her face growing a blush.  
“Hey,” Connor responded. Also growing a light blush  
“Hi” she repeated for no reason which made her blush even more. “I was actually on my way to see you you”  
“Really?” he asked, surprised “Based off your earlier actions I thought you’d try avoiding me”  
“Oh well I’d love to but evidently that’s not an option anymore” she responded sarcastically. “But actually I was on my way to apologize and say thank you for what you did for Alice earlier.” Kara could feel the moment growing more awkward by the second. “Uh yeah, and um, these are for you. It's my way of saying thank you,” This gesture made connor release a little giggle of relief, which shocked Kara. who thought he was laughing at her.  
“O-oh I’m not laughing at you it’s just that… I myself came here to apologize to you” he said, revealing the bouquet that was hidden behind his back.  
Kara’s eyes widened seeing the bouquet of hyacinths, tulips, and…  
“Daisies… ” she mumbled “I can’t believe you...”  
“I see your preferences haven’t changed,” he said with a smirk.  
“Pertaining to my taste in flowers? No they have not” she replied. “But they’re beautiful. Thank you.” accepting the bouquet she flashed her famous smile. The same one she showed him the first time he gave her a bouquet. After getting past the initial moments of awkwardness the two decided to go to the staff room and drink some tea together. This was something that the two used to do often, and while it felt standard for both Kara and Connor, most people who walked into the staff room and saw the two acting like old friends were, surprised. That is everyone but Markus, who knew both of them fairly well. So when he and North walked into the room they both felt fairly comfortable joining the conversation.  
They spent most of their lunch time drinking tea with cookies and reminiscing about the past. Connor told them of a recent incident where Hank punched after Reed pranked Hank by scaring him and making Hank Drop the coffee he had barely bought. North meanwhile, recounted an incident in which Kara, scared off a group of drunks from a nearby park with nothing but a glare when she overheard them cussing while North, Kara, and Alice were walking through the park.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a group of drunk men running so fast” North said, barely able to finish her sentence before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “One of them tried to jump over a fence and ended up ripping his pants. Too bad he didn’t see the ‘Beware Dog’ sign. I’m pretty sure the guy hit a note that no opera singer can hit.”  
“Oh stop it North, you’re over exaggerating” Kara said of embarrassment.  
“Uh-huh, then tell me why does that park now have a sign that says ‘Beware of Crazy Mom’?” North question teasingly. “I’m pretty sure everyone in that area now avoids Alice because they fear for their health,”  
“Wouldn’t be the first sign warning people of Kara” Connor teased. This comment almost made Kara spit up her tea.  
“The sign posted up by Hank doesn’t count,” Kara stated. “Plus I’m pretty there was a sign right next to it that said ‘Beware detective that lick everything’,”  
“I don’t know Kara, a sign’s a sign,” Markus Quipped “I can guarantee that even Alice would agree with me”  
“Mmm, speaking of which,” Connor started “I know this might not be my place to ask, but what happened to Alice’s father?” This question made the atmosphere change to that of ice, causing everyone, including Luther who entered the moments prior, to freeze. In the moment of silence all North, Markus, and Luther could do is pass around their glances of disbelief.  
“*ahem* No, most definitely not your place to ask,” Kara started as she placed her cup on the table. “ or anyone’s for that matter,” her tone changed to that of ice. “That information concerns nobody but myself, and it most definitely does not concern you!” Kara Snapped.   
“I-I’m sorry it’s just...” he started  
“Just what?! Just that you like asking about things you have no right to know?!” Kara questioned, her voice began to quiver. “ Or do you just love opening up my old wounds, and kicking me down, and torturing me when I finally got the strength to get up?” Kara got up and walked to the door “You’re just as heartless as you were 8 years ago.” And with that final statement she left.  
“Kara wait!” North Shouted, and followed after. But before leaving the room she exchanged glances with the three men in the room, first Luther showing him the look that told him he’d have to watch Alice again that night. Then at Markus, with a look of disappointment meaning that he’d have to have a chat with Connor.   
Finally before leaving the room to chase after Kara, North looked at Connor with eyes of anger and disgust. “You really are a heartless idiot.” and with that, North left the room.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. To Love and Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor reveals to Markus and Luther what happened between him and Kara eight years ago. North tries to comfort Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,   
> Just a small heads up, this chapter may be a bit emotionally triggering(You might cry)
> 
> Also if you want to suggest some things but don't want to do it through the comments for some reason you can just email me at clubgri@gmail.com, or send me a message through my art instagram @creativecircle7 (there's a bit of DBH fanart but not much).
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. tell me what you think in the comments
> 
> I wish you all my best

Those last words lingered in the room for a long while as no one dared or rather, nobody knew what to say. Luther didn’t speak because he knew he couldn’t judge the situation fairly and it was quite obvious that the one thing he could say was already said. Markus meanwhile didn’t want to cause anymore tension that has already overfilled the small room. Connor on the other hand didn’t have to say anything, since he knew quite well that they were both right.  
Although Markus had a lot to say he was in a position where he could not choose a side. To choose a side in an argument between two old and true friends was nothing but a recipe for disaster, especially when in a position like the one in which Markus stands right now. He knows both of them for about 7 years, and he knows that both of them have had their own issues. Kara is caring and warm but tries her best to hide her insecurities from the world, and siding against her when she is most insecure would be painfully cruel. Connor on the other hand was rarely one to show or break from his insecurities but being the way he is, makes it hard for Connor to make friends. Plus Connor has been a great friend since they met and having one of his only friends turn against him would be just as cruel.  
“So are you gonna tell us what happened between the two of you or what?” Markus asked.  
“Does it really matter?” Connor replied. “It’s not like it’ll change the past.”  
“Maybe not but it will at least give us the opportunity to avoid such awkward situations between the two of you.” Connor stared at Markus in the eyes for a moment, then he looked at Luther. “Hey, it's the least you can do for me and Luther. Because of you Luther is probably going to be baby-sitting Alice. I think that you can at least fill him in on the situation a bit.” Connor hesitated for a moment and then released a deep sigh.  
“Fine,” Connor finally said. “But it's a long story”  
“We have time,” Luther Chimed in.  
“Well ok I first met Kara when I first became a detective” He started “It was one of my first cases and Kara kinda got caught in between the crossfire”  
“What do you mean, got caught up in the crossfire?” Markus asked worriedly.  
“Well lets just say I may have chased her by foot… across a busy freeway.”  
“You what?!?!?” Markus shouted in disbelief. “Are you crazy?”  
“I thought she was the perp.” Connor stated. “If it makes you feel better, she got away.”  
“That still doesn’t explain why she’s as upset as she is,” Luther said. “I’d call it wreckless, idiotic and maybe embarasing for you but I wouldn’t call it heartless”   
“Because that's not why she’s mad,” he continued. “Like a week or two later I happened to run in to her, and as an apology I invited her on an outing, and we eventually became friends” Connor paused and looked down at his hands “and then later we kinda became... more than friends. Much more in fact.” Markus’ and Luther’s eyes widened. Because, for all the time that they’ve known Kara, she only refused to talk about 2 of her exes, one being Alice’s father, the other being a police detective. To think that that very detective was Connor baffled them.  
“Shit Connor what did you do?” Markus said. “How the hell did you end up being one of the few people that hurt her so badly that she refused to talk about?” Connor gulped.  
“Well one day I was assigned to a case dealing with a serial killer by the name of Zlatko Andronikov AKA the Butcher of Detroit,” Connor sighed. “The case turned into a chess match between me and him...”  
“And?” Luther asked. Connor bit his lip before continuing.  
“And he captured my queen,” Markus and Luther froze in disbelief. “She somehow managed to escape. Then when he was captured, I asked him why he kidnapped her. And you know what he said to me?” Markus and Luther remained silent. “He said that he wanted to make me suffer. And that's when I realized that no matter how much I wanted to protect her, in the end I was the reason that she was put in danger. And so, I did the one thing I could to keep her safe. If being with me put her in danger, then I had to end it,”   
“But doing that is never easy,” Markus said.  
“No it isn’t so I went to see her one last time before breaking up,” Connor started to choke up, and his voice began to tremble. “She was so happy to see me that day, her smile reminded me of a beautiful yellow tulip. I wanted to protect that smile so I gave her a forget-me-not, and then using the coldest tone I could, I said I wanted to end our relationship.” A tear began to roll down Connors cheek. “But Kara was as stubborn then as she is now.” Connor broke out into tears.  
“She demanded to know why,” Luther started.  
“But you couldn’t tell her the true reason,” Markus continued.  
“I tried to just leave it at that,” Connor said.  
“But she persisted didn’t she?” Luther asked. Connor confirmed with a nod.  
“So you lied didn’t you?” Markus followed up. Connor again confirmed with a nod.  
“I had to do it. So I did the most heartless thing I possibly could.” Connor took a deep breath before continuing, “I had to make sure that she wouldn’t persist, so I said four little words. ‘I don’t love you.’ I could tell that it broke her. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to take back my word, to tell her the truth, but I couldn’t, and I left without saying another word. ‘I don’t love you’ were the last words I said to her.” when Connor finished the silence in the room lingered.  
“Wow,” Luther said. “I both want to punch you and give you a hug.”  
“That is heartless,” Markus said, “but why don’t you tell her the truth?”  
“Because it wouldn’t be fair to her.” Connor replied “plus I doubt she’d listen,”  
“You should tell her,” Luther suggested “She deserves to know,”  
“No, I refuse to let her go through that type of pain again,” Connor stated.  
“Then what are you going to do ?” Markus asked. Connor got up and walked to the door.  
“Apologize, and hope that she can forgive me” Connor replied. With that final statement he left. And after Luther and Markus Exchanged quick glances, the followed suit.   
***  
During this time Kara and North were in Kara's classroom. Kara had her head down on her desk, bawling her eyes out while North was trying to calm her down and comfort her.  
"Kara honey, calm down it's alright" North stated "he's just an idiot. He's not worth your tears" Kara remained silent "you want me to kick his ass for you? You know me I'll do it"  
"How would that help me?" Kara asked, raising her head to look at North.  
"I don't know, a form of revenge?"North stated.  
"I don't need revenge," Kara replied.  
"Well I don't know how else to help. You know me, ass kicking is all I got. That's why I'm the best gym teacher" this comment made Kara laugh.   
"Thanks but I don't think there's anything anyone can do." Kara stated. “The only way to deal with this is to face him, but I don’t think I can do that...” Kara paused. “Just like I couldn’t 8 years ago. In Fact I doubt I will be able to do so again,” as soon as Kara finished saying that, the class door opened. The person who entered was the only person that she didn’t want to see. And behind him followed Markus and Luther.  
“My gosh, in a school filled with over two-thousand people, you had to be the one who walked through those doors right now,” North complained.  
“I need to talk to Kara” Connor requested.  
“Do you seriously think I’m gonna let you talk to her?!” North asked. “I think you’ve done enough. She’s already distraught.”  
“Let him talk to her,” Markus demanded.  
“Over my dead body!” she yelled. “You’re crazy if you think I’ll let him through just so that he can hurt her more. She’s already in enough pain, I don’t need her more hurt!”  
“Just trust me” Markus said, “let him talk to her.” hesitant to let Connor through North looked first at Markus in disbelief, then at Luther who gave a nod of confirmation. She then shifted her gaze at Kara who gave North a look of desperation, begging her to not let him through.   
“I’m sorry, but I can’t” North stood her ground. Connor tried to walk past her, But North refused to let him through.  
“Let him through North” Luther demanded.  
“Luther, I can’t believe that you of all people would allow him to talk to her right now,” North said in disbelief.  
“We’ll explain to you later but right now you have to let him through” He said. North took one final look at Kara and then she looked at Connor.  
“Please” Connor pleaded desperately. North sighed heavily.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” North said. “But if he does anything to hurt her more, I’m gonna first kick his ass, and then you guys’ ,” Hearing North say that, Kara’s eyes widened, and her desperation grew.  
“Please, no,” Kara begged her to not let him through   
“I’m sorry Kara,” North said, as she moved out of the way. Connor started to approach Kara. She however got up and started to back away from Connor.  
“Connor please, just leave,” Kara begged.  
“Not until we talk this out,” Connor replied, he kept approaching. And for every step he took forward she took one back  
“About what? about how you love to bring me pain?!” She yelled, tears began to roll down her face again. “Or maybe about how you spent all that time lying to me and broke my heart?!”   
“No, Kara, just listen,” Connor kept approaching her, but she kept on backing away.  
“No! I won’t, I refuse!” Kara took a final step back before backing into a wall.  
“Kara, just hear me out!” Connor kept approaching.  
“Why should I hear you out?! So that you could lie to me? So that I would trust you again? So that I would lower down my guard just for you to hurt me once more? Well just save your breath” connor finally reached her. Kara tried to push him out of the way so that she could leave but he grabbed her by the arm. “Connor, let me go!” she tried jerking her hand out of his grasp but he wouldn’t let go. North wanted to intervene but Markus stopped her.  
“Not until you hear me out!” he demanded.  
“I SAID LET GO OF ME!!!” Kara yelled, and with her free arm she swung at him, but he caught it.  
“Kara, just hear me out” he begged.  
“No I’m done listening to you. Please I beg of you, just leave,” The tears started to run now her face faster and more frequently. Unable to deal with the pain of seeing her cry and the urge to comfort her, Connor pulled Kara in for a hug. She tried to push him away, but his grasp around her was too strong.  
“Kara, I” he said, She hit him a few times hoping that he would let go, but he kept hugging her through the pain of each hit and just stood there,“I’m sorry alright?! I’m sorry” for a moment she just stood there trying to hold back the tears from falling anymore, until finally she gave up and broke down and began to weep as much as she did the day he left her. And when she did Connor pulled her into a tighter hug and positioned her head in such a way so that Kara’s face was resting on his shoulder and so that the tears that showed years of pain and suffering would fall on his shoulders.  
“I’m sorry,” he continued. “I’m sorry I left you the way I did 8 years ago, I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I didn’t comfort you the way I should have. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you needed it the most. I’m sorry that I keep causing you pain.” Kara began to cry even harder, and hugged Connor back with all the strength she could muster. And so the two just stood there, neither saying a word. Because no words were needed when their emotions were already on full display. Kara’s cries not only released years of pain, but also showed a bit of relief. And Connor’s strong embrace, showed only the kindest form of affection.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.   
> Thank you for reading
> 
> To make private suggestions contact me through the following  
> Email: clubgri@gmail.com  
> Instagram: creativecircle7


	9. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor, Markus, and Luther go to teach Alice's Bullies a lesson, when things get a bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, and i apologize if its poorly written, I was kinda busy all week and honestly didn't know how to proceed the story but the next chapter should be up fairly soon. I do wanna say a big thank you to RCH25 for suggesting some last names for the OCs I added.

It’s said that music expresses that which cannot be put into words, but in all truth at times even music can’t portray all emotions. And when that happens, the silence of emotions can be its own beautiful melodyThis statement would play most truthfully at this moment. Kara’s sobs of pain and anguish were the rhythmic base that bellowed beside the smooth melody of relief that when mixed with the harmony of Connor’s emotions of relief and regret created the most beautiful piece of music.  
However, just like any good performance, whenever interrupted by any unexpected sound the piece can easily lose its beauty. And that's exactly what happened at this moment, when the voice of a man in his 50’s interrupted the beautiful moment. This voice of course belonged to Hank who was led to this location by one of the office administrators. This of course brought all the attention from Connor and Kara, to Hank.  
“Well I’ll be damned,” Hank said at the sight of Connor comforting a crying woman, which after a moment, Hank realized was Kara.  
“It’s good to see you too Hank” Connor snidely remarked.  
“Connor I hope you didn’t call me here to watch your reunion with Kara,” Hank said “I’m getting too old to watch this dance begin again.”  
“I see you're just as positive as always Hank,” Kara said sarcastically whilst whipping away some final tears.  
“And I see that you still love hugging Connor,” Hank teased in return. Only then did Kara actually realize what she was doing, and when she did, she promptly stopped and apologized whilst growing a blush that only added to her reddened face. Noticing this, Connor himself backed away from her with a light blush. As soon as Connor backed away from Kara, North quickly approached Connor and hit him with a right hook, making him stumble back. “Oh! That gotta hurt”  
“That's for making Kara cry!” North exclaimed.   
“North!” Markus and Kara both yelled.  
“It’s fine” Connor stated as he got up rubbing his jaw. “It was warranted. Unexpected, but warranted,”  
“I wouldn’t say unexpected,” Luther said with a chuckle.  
“Wow Connor,” Hank said with a laugh, “I haven’t seen you get taken down by a girl that easily since Kara pushed you down when you chased her across that busy freeway.”  
“Wait WHAT?!” North asked.   
“Not important right now, I’ll tell you later,” Kara said dismissing North’s question. “Anyways Hank, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh uh, Connor called me here,” Hank replied, “something about teaching some troublemakers a lesson,” this statement confused everyone but Markus and Connor who grew grins on their faces.  
“Oh I see what you’re planning,” Markus stated. “I hope you informed their parents of your plan.”   
“Ofcourse ” Connor confirmed, “You’d be surprised how supportive their parents were of the plan, I’m guessing the boys are little terrors at home as well as at school”   
“So we’re gonna scare the shit out of some kids?” Hank asked “Well you should have just said so. I would have been here much sooner” this statement made Connor release a chuckle. “So what’s the plan?”  
“It’s fairly self explanatory,” Connor replied, as he looked at the faces in the room. When he saw Kara and her glistening arctic blue eyes that just shed tears worth years of pain, he knew that Kara would never agree to such a punishment for the two boys, no matter what they did. But Connor knew that that's the only way the two will learn. “I’ll tell you on our way over to the boys” And with this Connor, Hank, Luther and Markus left the room.  
***  
As soon as the 4 men left Kara turned her attention to North.   
“Why did you punch him?!” Kara asked, obviously upset with North’s actions.  
“You know exactly why,” North replied nonchalantly “the question should be, why didn’t you tell me that you ran across a busy freeway to escape some cops.”  
“Because it never came up,” Kara responded.  
“Never came up huh?” North said, “what about when we were talking about the craziest things we’ve ever done?”  
“Oh come on, that's not even close to crazy” Kara responded, “it was a matter of survival, just like when I escaped from the butcher of Detroit,” Saying that Kara instantly regretted mentioning it because now North would now keep pestering her until she told her every detail.  
“Oh my god Kara” North said from shock, “You’re almost a badass.”  
“I’m not a badass” Kara stated  
“I know” North teased, “That’s why I said ‘almost’. ” Kara glared at North. “Anyways let's talk girls night. I think we should go sing karaoke”  
“We’re not having a girls night,” Kara said with a laugh.  
“Too late” North stated, “I already called the girls and they’re all down, and Luther already agreed to babysit Alice, so there’s no going back”  
“Well don’t you work fast,” Kara teased, as she walked over to her desk and sat down.  
“You know I’d do anything for you boo,” North quipped, “Whether it’s to kick some ass or to kick back and relax. And today you clearly need both” this statement made Kara laugh. “Speaking of which, you should probably go and clean up, cause girl you look like a hot mess”  
"Since when do you care what I look like?" Kara questioned, pulling out a mirror from her purse.  
"First of all, your my friend," North answered "I've always cared, I just never vocalized"  
"How kind of you" Kara replied sarcastically. "And what's the second reason?"  
"Second of all," North continued, “Every woman knows that whenever an ex comes back into your life, you have to make yourself look as good as possible to make it appear that you’ve been doing just fine without them.”  
“Oh yes, cause I totally didn’t already make it obvious that it wasn’t all flowers, and rainbows” Kara said Sarcastically.  
“Oh my! Our dear kind Kara is using sarcasm,” North teased, “I never thought I’d see the day” With this, North received another glare from Kara, before Kara herself agreed that she couldn’t let her students see her look like this and left to fix herself up in the Ladies room.  
***  
Connor’s plan for teaching the boys a lesson was fairly straight forward. All they have to do is scare the boys straight by making them think they’re going to jail. This is something Connor and Hank did quite often when they were partners on the force, although it was usually reserved for teens drinking or smoking in public locations, and this was the first time Connor actually requested this as a favor. This of course made Hank curious why exactly he had decided to punish the two boys like this.  
“So what exactly is the story behind the punishment?” Hank asked.  
“I already told you” Connor responded “The kids were bullying someone 5 years younger than them”  
“No, I got that part,” Hank stated, “But something tells me that there’s more to the story that you’re not telling me, it’s very rare for you to ask me of a favor like this, so my question is, what the fuck are you not telling me?”  
“It’s probably because of who they bullied,” Markus remarked.  
“That’s not true,” Connor said, obviously denying the truth.  
“Ha! That tone tells me that Markus hit the bullseye” Hank exclaimed. “So who the hell did they cross?”  
“A girl by the name of Alice Chapman,” Markus answered with a smirk.  
"Chapman, huh?" Hank thought about the last name before stopping after realizing why the last name was so familiar. “Wait, as in related to Kara? That Chapman?”  
“Yep,” Markus said with a nod, “Alicie is her daughter,”  
“Huh, never thought that Kara would keep her last name after marriage” Hank said.  
“She's not married” Luther Corrected. This statement shocked Hank   
“Well fuck. I expected her to have a family by now” Hank commented, “but I never thought she’d be a single mother. Although the fact that the whole situation relates to Kara doesn’t surprise me. Connor had always been like a love sick puppy when it came to Kara”  
“That’s the greatest understatement of the century” Markus teased “So are you still in or what/”  
“Fuck yeah!” Hank Exclaimed. “I still owe her one, big time.”  
“I’m pretty sure we all do to some extent,” Luther chimed in. This is a statement that they all agreed upon. “But part of me feels like Connor owes Kara more than anyone else.” This is also something all of them agreed on, but none did more so than Connor himself, who had many years to think of an infinite number of ways in which he wronged her. And yet today he grew to learn that he didn’t know the full extent, and this is something that hurt him dearly, for the purpose of him leaving her was to protect her from those same years of pain that he had caused.   
But, what he’s going to do right now has nothing to do with him feeling like he owes Kara a lifetime worth of favors, this was something else entirely. This was in a way something more than just returning a favor. This was something that he was doing for Alice. For some reason, he felt an unusual urge to protect her. Connor was always protective of those he cared for, and the urge to protect each of them felt different in some way. He protected Markus like a brother, Hank like a father, Reed like a friend (that at times he regrets having), and Kara? Well he tried to protect her more than anyone he has ever met, he protected her like she was a friend, like family, and more. He knew very well why but knowing and understanding are two very different things. And this was a similar issue he had with understanding why he was so protective of Alice. In a way, even though he just met her, it felt like Alice was part of his family. There are many ways that he can justify why he might feel this way, and yet he still doesn’t know the true answer to the question ‘Why?’  
***  
This was the final thought that Connor had before they entered the discipline room. And as soon as they did, all of them changed their expressions from that of joy to a stern face of anger and disappointment at the drop of a hat. Each one of them was just as convincing as the next, but Connor, he was the one that made the atmosphere in the room change. And so it was time for the show to begin. The disciplinary room was fairly empty as usual filled with only a single staff member and four male students.  
“I’m Detective Hank Anderson of Detroit PD,” Hank started, this caught the attention of everyone in the room. “I’m looking for Keith Livingston, and Caleb Barnes” with this the two boys stood up slowly and stated their names.  
“I-is there something we can help you with?” Keith said, clearly nervous.  
“No, but I have some good news for you two trouble makers,” Hank said, “You two are under arrest for the assault of Alice Chapman.” This statement made the color drain from the faces of the two boys.  
“H-hey man you can’t do that, w-we’re minors,” Caleb stuttered. “Last time I checked you can’t arrest minors for felonies.”  
“Actually he can depending on the situation,” Connor corrected with a smirk, “but right now your being charged with a misdemeanor not a felony,”  
“Fuck! Damnit Caleb I told you we shouldn’t fucking touch that little bitch,” Keith blurted out. Connor, a man who rarely hit people, was just about ready to jump at the kid, but Hank and Markus both held him back.  
“Hey man don’t talk about Ms. Chapman's daughter like that” One of the other two boys in the room stated, Getting up from his seat  
“Or what, Josh? You gonna go snitch to the teach?” Keith taunted, this made the second boy in the room stand up.  
“No, but Winston and I help you get a free ride to the Hospital” Josh remarked.   
“We’ll even make sure to send you flowers.” Winston added.  
“Oh come on!” Caleb said. “You two can’t even out run our bitch gym teacher, how the fuck do you two expect to kick our asses?” This statement of course almost made Markus almost jump at the two, and so Luther now had to start and hold back Markus and Connor, even though he himself wanted to hit the two little bastards.  
“First of all our gym teacher isn’t a bitch and second of all, I’ll only need to run if you two asses decide to try running away to your parents,” Winston quipped.  
“Oh that’s it, you two will regret defending that little bitch and her slut of a mother!” Keith shouted.  
Keith jumped at Josh, knocked him down to the ground and started punching him. Winston quickly jumped to Josh’s aid and threw Keith to the side. Winston began to help Josh up to his feet when suddenly Caleb jumped onto Winston’s back, put him in a choke-hold with his left hand, and with his right started punching him in the face. Josh got on his feet and was about to intervene when Keith grabbed him by his shoulder, turned him around and swung a punch. Josh stopped the punch and countered with a jab to Keith’s abdomen knocking the air out of him and resulted in Keith bending over slightly. Josh took this moment to his advantage and grabbed Keith by his head, pulling it downwards and kneeing him in the face. Josh then grabbed Keith by his shoulders and shoved him over the desks temporarily stopping him. He then promptly turned around to help Winston, only to see him flipping Caleb over his shoulder and dropping him to the ground.  
“That’s enough,” Hank shouted, promptly intervening in the fight and cuffing the two boys on the ground, “I honestly didn’t think it was possible to be any dumber. You two are under arrest” Hank grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and dragged them out of the room. As Hank passed the gentlemen by the door, Connor smacked Keith on the back of his head at the same time as Markus smacked Caleb on the back of his head. “Connor! Markus!”  
“Sorry our hands slipped” the two said in unison. As soon as Hank left with the two little criminals, everyone who was left in the room broke out into a laugh.   
“So much for teaching them a lesson,” Markus said with a chuckle.  
“Yeah sorry, I guess that got a bit out of hand, I just hope their parents won’t mind,” Connor said then with a smile, he turned his attention to the two boys “Hey, thanks a lot you guys we’re in your debt.”  
“Wait, we’re not in trouble?!” Josh asked.  
“After how you guys wiped the floor with those two?” Markus started “no, those two needed that.”  
“Cool!” Josh exclaimed.  
“Now you two go get yourselves cleaned up and either go back to class or feel free to chill in my classroom” Connor suggested.   
The boys of course chose to chill in Connor’s classroom. And so after helping Connor and Markus clean up the mess they made in the disciplinary room they went with Connor to chill in his classroom. Which had no classes for the rest of the day. During this time Connor would tell them stories from when he was a detective, and the two boys told Connor about their shenanigans, some with their two other friends and some including Kara and Alice. Whenever they mentioned Kara or Alice, Connor’s eyes glistened with care and interest. And this is something the boys took a notice of. And this is how the rest of the day passed by.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have questions or want to make suggestions feel free to leave a comment or email me at clubgri@gmail.com, and I'll try to get back to you ASAP.


	10. The Party Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see dear readers. Sorry it took so long for an update. the past few weeks have been quite busy so I haven't had much time to write or upload chapters but if all goes well I will upload multiple chapters this week to make up for my missed time. I'll try my best to upload more often but I make no promises on uploading frequency.

The rest of the school day for Kara was fairly trying. Her students, who were usually fairly well behaved, spent most of class gossiping and interrupting the lessons with random outbursts and questions, about her hatred of the new teacher, and his rescue of Alice. Apparently, word of the incident that occurred between Kara and Connor during lunch time, has spread like wildfire, although they only had the basic facts of the incident. And now the quiet yet lovable teacher of Jericho has turned into the center of the school's gossip. So when a student asked why she called the new teacher “heartless”, she snapped, just like the chalk in her hand. This was the first time Kara’s students have seen her upset in such a way, and the lecture they were met with was the most frightening they’ve ever met.  
Whenever Kara lectured anyone for behavior, her tone often sounded like that of a mother. This of course, became “fatal’ to one of her students, who as soon as Kara finished lecturing the class, responded sarcastically with the phrase “Ok, mom.”. When Kara heard this statement escape the students mouth, she shot a glare at the student, which immediately made the blood drain from the face of every student in the room, and each one of them feared that all hell was about to break loose. They braced themselves for an explosion of anger and yet, it never came. Kara just made a deep sigh, and as the air escaped her lungs, all the previous tension dissipated, leaving nothing behind but the usual welcoming atmosphere of the classroom and the lingering thought of disbelief in every student’s head, as their teacher returned her attention back to the lesson at hand, making it appear as if the class was never disrupted. And soon enough that lingering thought left their heads, and was just a dream rather than a memory of something that happened moments prior bringing the dynamic of the class back to its usual state until the bell for school to end rang.  
***  
With that bell, what appeared to be the longest school day Kara’s had since high school. And just as promptly as all her students scurried out of the room, her dear friend and colleague North entered the room with a mischievous smile of anticipation that would even make the devil himself worry.  
“I’m not going,” Kara said at the sight of her scheming friend.  
“Today it’s not up to you” North stated, “The girls are in and both Luther and Alice are aware of tonight’s setup”  
“Wow you work fast, If only you applied yourself like this to something, anything else” Kara said with a sigh “You’d probably be the leader of the world”  
“First of all I’m already a queen,” North quipped, sitting on a desk and crossing her legs “So everyone listens to me whether they want to or not, and if they don’t I make them, and that includes you which means you're going to girls night. ”  
“I said I’m not going,” Kara exclaimed, with annoyance “And you can’t make me,”  
“I can and I will,” North responded, “Even if it means I have to literally kidnap you,”  
“Well I’m relieved you didn’t try to use Alice as blackmail this time” Kara said, while organizing the papers that collected on her desk throughout the day,  
“Ha! Like I’d make that mistake again,” North said with a chuckle, remembering how she tried to convince Kara to go dancing with her by ‘holding Alice hostage’ and how in turn Kara almost broke her arm. “My arm hurts just thinking about it”  
“At least you learn” Kara teased picking up some final papers and putting them into the ‘To Grade’ folder and after putting on her coat, she took the folder and her purse and prepared to leave the room.  
“Weren’t you wearing a scarf or something like that this morning?” North questioned, barely realizing the missing accessory.  
“It’s a kerchief, not a scarf” Kara commented before the fact that she wasn’t wearing the colored accessory dawned on her, causing her eyes to widen. After a quick thought Kara gave herself a small facepalm, remembering where she left the tiel cloth. “I forgot it in the culinary room” she said with a sigh This is something that North found quite delightfully hilarious and broke out into a laughing fit whilst following her friend to the other room to retrieve the beautiful cloth.  
Entering the room, Kara quickly waltzed over to retrieve the forgotten item, Followed by her soon-to-be-ex-best-friend if she doesn’t stop trying to convince her to go partying. This is a thought that was quickly interrupted by her friend's sudden and unusual silence. The sudden unease pulled Kara’s attention towards her friend who suddenly became focused on something else  
“What a beautiful bouquet,” North said, lifting up a marvelous arrangement of Hyacinths, Tulips and Daisies. “Where did it come from, a secret admirer?”  
“What nonsense” Kara said with a blush, “It was an apology gift from Connor.”  
“Really?” North said in disbelief “A bouquet with your favorite flowers? An apology gift? From an ex, who is also the cold-hearted Connor? And here I thought he was heartless,”  
“He isn’t heartless” Kara corrected. “He’s just a clueless idiot who can’t read social cues,”  
“Aren’t you the one who referred to him as heartless just a few hours ago” North questioned “Or is it that you still have a soft spot for the guy who crushed your heart?” Kara quickly denied the allegation. And yet a single glance at the arrangement of flowers made her stop protesting and momentarily left her lost in thought. North immediately understood that she hit the bullseye with the question.  
“You know what?” Kara asked rhetorically, “you’re right, I need to clear my mind” North’s eyes widened from surprise and her devilish smirk grew back where it was moments earlier.  
“Karaoke?” She asked excitedly.  
“Karaoke,” Kara confirmed.  
“Hell yeah!” North exclaimed, “I knew you couldn’t resist. But first we’re gonna stop by my place, we both could use a wardrobe change”  
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?” Kara asked in confusion.  
“Really?” North said with a glare “Kara, we’re going to a nightclub, not a nunnery, and I’m sorry but your outfit makes you look like a gray mouse. It leaves too much to the imagination ” Kara threw a playful glare at her friend.  
“Oh come on” Kara remarked “You’re over exaggerating, this outfit shows enough skin. It’s fine as it is.”  
“Oh I’m sorry” North said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes, “you’re right, Ms. Visible-Shins-and-Ankles, I didn’t realize that you were planning on meeting with the queen of Britain at a nightclub in the middle of Detroit. Well if she asks you can just tell her that you’re ‘terrible’ friend forced you to wear something more promiscuous, I’m sure she’ll understand ”  
Kara, although she initially refused to do a wardrobe change, after a few more moments of teasing from North, she finally gave into the peer pressure. And so her scheming friend dragged her off to put her plan in motion.  
***  
With a release of a sigh, Connor slumped back into his chair and rubbed his tired face. He returned home about an hour prior, and since then all he did was make himself a hot cup of coffee before going to his study and beginning to grade the test papers that were turned in earlier that day, a task that although fairly simple, Connor found a bit tedious due to the student's failure to understand, what he believed to be fairly basic problems. Most of them were physics related, as a result Connor not only went out of his way to make multiple scanned copies of each turned in test (something he planned on doing anyways) but also went out of his way to correct and explain each student’s mistake on each problem. To Connor, this seemed like the most efficient way of helping the students improve, but it is also the most time consuming method and so a stack of papers that he expected to grade within 15 minutes, already took twice the amount of time expected and he was only 80% done with the task.  
The thought of continuing only filled Connor with a feeling of dread that quickly dissipated when he received a text through a group message that was apparently created moments before that other than himself included Markus and Luther.  
Luther: “You guys wanna come over and hang out with me and Alice?”  
Markus: “Sure”  
Connor: “... Can I bring my dogs?”  
Luther: “Sure”  
Connor: “Awsome, I’ll be over in a bit.” As soon as connor sent out his reply he quickly got up, stretched and after feeding his fish he put on his coat, put the leashes onto his dogs, and with his dogs he left for the address that was sent to him.  
The drive to Luther’s house was short but a bit nerve racking, but all of the anxiety withered away as soon as he saw little Alice. It seems that Connor arrived shortly after Markus because he arrived at the perfect time to witness Alice giving Markus a big hug, which ended as soon as Connor got out of his car, because as soon as Alice saw her new acquaintance, her eyes glistened with excitement and she ran over to Connor and gave him a great and unexpected hug. And after a moment of shock and confusion Connor returned the hug.  
Markus and Luther were both quite shocked at the sight of this occurrence. Alice was a fairly shy child, and was never so welcoming with someone she'd met earlier in the day. And she definitely never hugged anyone with such excitement except Kara, and Markus was all the more surprised seeing that she in return received just as kind of a hug from Connor, a man who most would compare to a computer, for his high intelligence and his cold personality. This of course led to a short discussion between Markus and Luther.  
"Looks like Alice has a new favorite,” Markus Commented. “Although I don’t know if I should be happy or worried.”  
“How about both?” Luther quipped with a slight chuckle.  
“Good point,” Markus joked. “You think Kara will be upset that Alice is interacting with her ex?”  
“Guess we’ll find out,” Luther answered “But knowing Kara, as long as Alice is happy, she’s happy.”  
“I hope you’re right, otherwise we’re all screwed” Markus once again joked. With this statement the two continued to observe the interaction between Connor and Alice. Both had great smiles on their faces, that would warm the coldest of hearts. But Alice’s smile would only grow, for after the two had a short discussion, Connor went up to his car and opened the back door to reveal 2 young huskies. This reveal made Alice shine like the sun, that would brighten as the two dogs ran up to Alice and showered her with affection. And after a few moments filled with greetings and laughter the group entered the small house.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. once again I do apologize for it taking so long to upload this chapter.


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT.

Hello dear readers,

It's been a while I know and I'm sorry for not updating any chapters for the past few months it has been and still is quite hectic. As a result I am not and probably won't be able to update a new chapter anytime soon.

In case your curious here's whats been happening in my life these past few months,   
-covid Lockdown (duh)  
-racial tension riots that lead to a temporary curfew in the state and city i live in (Salem OR)  
-both of my laptops broke down and I can repair them  
-deaths of multiple family members and family friends  
-my mother needed surgery(nothing too serious but it was spontaneous and she is still recuperating so yeah)  
-I graduated(the one good thing that happened)  
-And currently there are a bunch of forests in my state are on fire which led to evacuation of multiple cities and town towns as well as there being so much ash and smoke in the sky that the current UV index in my city refuses to go above 3/10(everything outside looks red, orange and/or yellow as a result of the smoke)

Also I have been considering rewriting this series which means 1 of 3 things will happen  
1.) Nothing changes and I just update when I can.  
2.) I keep updating this one and use it to expirament with the plot and idea's whilst starting the second version of this that changes some details that don't sit right with me for one reason or another.  
3.) I scrap this version and just write the new version

I will probably go with option 2. I hope you guys don't mind. I will try and update when I can but please note that it might take a while. I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy

Best wishes, RussianGirl_22

P.S. yes I do realize that stating which state and city O live in isn't a great idea but I honestly don't care anymore. Also don't worry i did some DBH themed projects in my free time you can check them out on my Instagram: @creativecircle7 

I also replayed DBH like a dozen times which means that i have a much better understanding of the characters which means that any future chapters will probably do more justice to the characters' behaviors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
